Naruto's KH Misadventures!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: My 200th story! Join Naruto and the Kingdom Hearts gang on a series of misadventures. Mostly just them messing around in Naruto's mansion. Getting drunk, telling yo mama jokes, and maybe robbing and black mailing people. Not to mention a special guest.
1. Welcome to Naruto's Castle er Mansion

Naruto's KH Misadventures

0

Various pairings that change during the chapters. There will be little to no continituty at certain times that I wish to remember, but probably won't be able to.

0

Dedication

0

To everyone who sent me original characters and and reviewed my stories as well as people who help me by other means.

0

Author's Note

0

In order to save time this is everyone's default clothing for the story unless mentioned otherwise for the chapter or chapters.

Sora, Kairi, Namine, Leon, Yuffie, Arieth, Tifa, Mickey and other such characters- KH 2 outfit.

Aqua, Ven, Terra- Birth by Sleep Outfit.

Organization 13 Members-Organization outfit

Naruto-Outfit he is wearing in 'A student's Desire' chapter 1.

0000

Now please review plenty as this is my 200th story and as such hopes it's loved as much as Milf Hunter.

0

Story Start

0

''...and that's why I decided from that day forth that I would never again play a children's card game.'' Naruto finished as he and the rest of the key wielders, friends, and formation organization members were enjoying a day off.

''Wow...and here I thought it wasn't possible for Uzumaki to tell a story about his past that didn't involve the phrase Moral's charge.''

''Oh go fuck yourself Axel!'' The blond snapped as everyone was gathered in the living room. Naruto's electricity had gone out and they were waiting for it to be cut back on.

''It's more belivable then that Break Dancing Baby story,'' Riku added as Sora nodded.

In the background Aqua was enjoying a chocolate coated life krispie's treat.

''Yeah, who would leave a baby untended like that?''

''The damn baby exists! Why won't anyone believe me?'' he sighed then looked around the room. ''Okay any ideas on what we do now?''

''I'm Demyx!"'

''Shut up Demyx!"' Naruto snapped as the mullet boy frowned.

''Aaaw...I'm Demyx...'' he repeated again a little lower. ''How about a Yo Mama contest?'' Demyx suggested as everyone began murmuring.

''That's a pretty good idea...'' Larxene voiced in complete confusion.

''Yes...yes it is indeed.'' Zexion added with scratching his chin.

''Yeah but...but it came from Demyx of all people.''

''I know...''

''Then it is decided!'' Naruto said as he pointed his hands at two people. ''Axel and Sora...you two go first. Larxene, Ven, and Marluxia shall be he judges. Vexen...go make us some ice cream!"' He added as an after thought making the alchemist scowl.

''Hey...why do you get to tell us all what to do?''

''Uum...because this is my house. If you don't like it then you all can get the hell out! Any complaints?'' Everyone shook their heads and murmured 'that's okay' and 'that's cool.' Naruto then clapped once. ''That's right Bitch! Go! Axel!''

''Yo mama so stupid she tried to put her m&ms in alphabetical order.''

''Booo!''

''You suck!''

''Axel you have shamed us forever!"'

''Yeah well...Yo mama so ugly she looks out the window and got arrested for mooning.''

''Sora got jokes?'' Larxene voiced in surprise.

'''Dayum!''

''I give it three out of five roses.''

''Yo mama so stupid she went to the orthodontist to get a blue tooth.''

''Yo mama so hairy you almost died of rugburn at birth!''

''Yeah well...yo mama so ugly that's the reason why she wasn't featured in the first Kingdom Hearts Game!"'

''SHE HAS A SKIN CONDITION!'' Sora roared as he tackled Axel.

''MY HAIR! GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD! NOOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS MODELING CAREER!'' The two boys tumbled about, knocking over Aqua's bowl of fudge. Set Keyblade Master let out a feral growl and summoned her Keyblade. Said guys stopped and upon seeing a charging and angry Aqua screamed, ''Run away!'' as they got all shot out of the room.

''You see...this is the reason why I can never have company!'' he then got up and sat down next to Namine. ''So what are you drawing now Nam-chan?'' he asked as he girl showed him the half completed picture.''Where the hell do you come up with such yet arousing pictures?''

Said girl pointed to the table where Naruto's recently published adult novel sat.

''Yeah...well...damn you burned me good.'' Naruto said as he heard the doorbell rung. ''I'll go get that you guys continue.''

This time Ventus and Kairi got into the game.

'' Yo mama so fat God told her he had no room in heaven and the devil said there was no room in hell.''

''Yo mama so fat her neck looks like a pair of hot dogs!''

''Yo mama so fat she got hit by a parked car!''

''Yo mama so stupid she called Dan Quayle for a spell check.''

Naruto opened the door when he was enveloped for a hug. ''NARUTO-SEMPAI! I FOUND YOU! TOBI MISSISED YOU!''

_'Oh god...Tobi...''_

And apparently Demyx had followed him.

''I'm Demyx!''

''Really! I'm Tobi!''

''I'M DEMYX!''

''I'M TOBI!'

''I'M DEMYX!''

''I'M TOBI!'

''I'M DEMYX!''

''I'M TOBI!'

And it kept on going on and on and on like a broken record. _'Oh god...Tobi...and Demyx! In the same place?''_

Outside of the mansion Aqua was closing in on her pray when a loud resounding cry enveloped all 50 acres of Naruto's land.

''!''


	2. The Charlie Atlas Nobody!

Naruto's KH Misadventures

0

Various pairings that change during the chapters. There will be little to no continituty at certain times that I wish to remember, but probably won't be able to.

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

''Hey so where's that Tobi guy?'' Larxene asked as she sat on the couch while balancing a kunai.

''I sent him to Australia!'' Naruto answered as he was polishing his shoes.

''Australia? Why the hell did you send him to Australia?''

''I'm trying to avoid another Canada incident. Somehow Tobi became the prime minister and went mad with power. I damn near heart attack when I was faced with a crowd of orange masked wearing people. Then again at least there's no more church of Tobi.''

'Church of Tobi!''

''Yeah...Tobi is an ideal, a spirit so to say. Tobi can never truly be killed, hence why he's immortal. It's the people who are Tobi's opposite that are usually possesed by his spirit when a Tobi is dead. Aah yes...it's possible to supress the Tobi, but you have to get your soul to evil.''

''Is this all true or are you fucking with me?''

''Okay fine that was all a lie. The only thing true is that the bastard drives the all powerful Tank.''

''Is that what that noise was this morning? A fucking tank?''

''Yeah...I just got a brilliant idea!'' He exclaimed jumping off the couch. 'I'll get Tobi and Demyx to fight each other to the death. They both have that annoying immortality factor. One of them is bound to die. Most likely Demyx! He sucks at fighting. He's the weakest one here after all!'' Naruto finished this the door to the mansion was blown apart.

There in the door way stood a tall 6 foot imposing figure of darkness. It's very apperance was like that of a wraith as dark violet energy radiated from him.

''What the hell..Scan!'' Naruto cast as the creature's information became known to him.

Name: Unknown

Level: 255

Attack: 255

Defense: 255

Speed: 255

Weakness: None

Notes: You're fucked!

The creature snarled as a ball of blue, violet, green gathered in it's hand like an orb.

Naruto summoned his Key Blade and charged forward. With a mighty cry he jumped up and slashed downward at the creature only for it to turn to smoke. The creature materalized back in front of him and blasted him with the orb out of the window.

''You bastard! Take this!" Larxene fired several bolts of lighting that disappeared into the Unknown. It fired it back at her shocking her and knocking her unconscious.

''What's going...'' Luxord didn't even get to finish his sentence as a couch collided into him.

Xaldin, Vexen, and Zexion ran into the room. The Unknown turned into mist and possed Zexion.

Both the Whirlwind Lancer and Chilly Academic attacked only to find themselves defeated by the other's techniques. With Xaldin frozen and Vexen cut to pieces the Unknown exited the cloak schemer and snapped his neck.

At that Namine and Roxas entered the room.

''Noo! My once former friends, but really traitorous allies that I put up with only because we all mooch off Naruto!'' Roxas cried out, summoning Obvilion and Oathkeeper! ''You'll pay for that! Only because Vexen owed me twenties bucks!"' As Roxas charged forward Namine pulled out a shotgun from her book and turned off the safety and took aim.

The Unknown then cast a fire spell somehow only burning off Roxas's shirt.

''Oh no! My bulging biceps can't be revealed! It'll draw the fan girls from all around!''

It only took Namine a moment of seeing Roxas's body before being incompatitated by a nosebleed. The unknown then shot forward and gripped he Nobody by the head before slamming him face first into the floor lending him unconscious.

The rest of Organization 13 with the exception of Demyx ran to complain about the noise only to be hit by a vortex spell sending them all flying. Axel dropped in the room with a groan as the banana peel he was going to through away fell out of his hand.

(Estasi Dell Anima)-Song played at this point.

''I'm Demyx!'' Demyx cheerfull declared as he entered the room. ''I'm...Demyx,'' he repeated again in shocking seeing all his friends defeated. ''My name is Demyx! You killed my friends! Prepare to die!"' he declared summoning his Sitar! ''Dance water dance!"' he chanted as Water clones were summoned. They charged forward with blinding speed, slamming into the unknown before he could retaliate. Ten water clones left the creature incompacated as Demyx broke his guitar over the creature's head.

It quickly recovered and lashed at Demyx cutting his chest causing him to stumble back. Demyx back flipped and summoned a column of water having it crashed into the Unknown sending it through the wall. Demyx summoned a wave of water that formed into a dragon and shot at the Unknown who summoned a wave of darkness to swallow it.

Demyx jumped through the hole and jabbed the creature in the face then head butted it. ''DEMYX SECRET TECHNIQUE! MULLET OF DESTRUCTION!'' he cried out as his mullet began to glow. ''I'M DEMYX BITCH!'' he roared as a beam of energy shot out from his mullet blasting the creature. The Unknown shrieked in pain as it slowly melted away in anguish until it was nothing. Victorous! Demyx walked back into the main room in slow motion only for him to slip on Axel's banana peel and to land on hix back to be utterfully defeated. ''I'm...Demyx,'' he groaned out.

''Shut up Demyx!'' Naruto said from outside before groaning and loosing consciousness once more.

''Aaw...'' Demyx groaned before he too passed out.

Tis was another Monday in Naruto's castle.

000

Chapter End

000

Next time on Kindom Hearts Misadventures!

Will Axel be succesful in keeping Aqua from stealing Naruto's cookies or will the Keyblade Master prove too much for the fiery pervert! Find out, next time, on Kingdom Hearts! Misadventures!


	3. Sora's awesome plan to Woo Kairi

Kingdom Hearts Misadventures 

0

Various pairings that change during the chapters. There will be little to no continituty at certain times that I wish to remember, but probably won't be able to.

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

Story Start

0

Sora was beginning to wonder why the hell he was staying with these guys again. His awesome plan to woo Kairi either kept being interrupted by Riku, the deucebag, who seemed to make it his mission to cockblock Sora, Roxas who most definitely did not come back right or the various other bastards in the mansion.

He was mused from his thoughts as a thump hit his door. Sighing he stood up and opened the door and face palmed at the sight. ''Roxas...what are you doing?'' he asked the boy who was wearing a cereal box on his head.

''I was looking for the prize! I want my magnifying glass.'' the boy pouted from under the box?

''If I give you one of mine will you stop giving yourself brain damage!''

''Yay!'' Roxas cheered as he hopped up and attempted to run into Sora's room only to run into the side of the door frame. Yes, Roxas, the ultra adorable boy that Kairi seemed fit to hug whenever he did something cute. Sora repressed a growl of annoyance. He wanted Kairi's boobies to press him and not hid doppelganger. Helping the daze nobody into the room and closed his door. Of course not a moment later Namine kicked down his door.

''Namine what the hell? Why do you always kick down doors?'' Sora knew he wouldn't get an answer out of Namine of course. Namine did not knock doors of course because she fucking kicks them down! It was the Namine way.

''I'm bored and I'm hiding.''

''Hiding? From who?'' Roxas garbly asked from under the cereal box.

''Those damn Yaoi fangirls. They hold that stupid as belief that because I draw I like to draw Yaoi! Complete morons I tell you. Everyone knows if I'm not drawing Ecchi things about my favorite Manga characters then I'm drawing Yuri. Mhhm delicious Yuri.''

''Yeah you do that!'' Sora said as he placed his foot against Roxas chest and tried to pry off the cereal box.

''So...you guys want to have a threesome?''

''For the last time no Namine!'' Sora replied as then went on to grumble about, 'Damn Naruto and pointed out how Namine was technically his and Kairi's daughter.' Because of that the thought of ever hooking up with Namine was too squicky.

''Damnit! Hey Roxas want to...''

''No you are not corrupting my little brother.'' Sora said, not wanting to let Roxas be corrupted by the ultra perverted blonde.

''You guys never let me have any fun.'' the artist replied with an annoyed pout.

''Why can't you go find Naruto? I'm pretty sure if it's female, has a vagina, and curves he'll try to screw it.'' Sora was still pretty pissed at Naruto for screwing his mom...the bastard.

''He's trying to get Aqua to go to the dentist.'' Namine informed them.

''NO!'' Aqua's cry could be heard from outside.

''You're going to the dentist damnit!'' Naruto shouted as he chased after her.

''NO! You can't make me!'' she shouted as she cast a lightning spell at the blond who ducked under it.

''That's it! You're ass is mine when I catch you! YOU FUCKING KNOW I HATE LIGHTNING ATTACKS!''

''SOMEONE HELP ME!''

''He's still trying to get her to go the dentist?'' Sora asked then decided he really didn't want to know the answer.''Fine then why not Axel? He's just as perverted as you are?''

''He's an ass.'' Namine said as she crossed her arms under her breasts. ''And he says my breasts are too small! The nerve of that bastard! Just because my breasts aren't in the almost E-range of Larxene and Aqua doesn't mean I'm not sexy damnit! '' she said as she angrily stomps her foot on the ground. ''I deserve to be heard!''

''Uh-huh!"' an uninterested Sora said as he finally pried the box from Roxas's head.

''I can see! Now to find my prize!'' he said as he stuck his face into the box. ''Hey! There's nothing in here but cereal! This blows.''

'Okay and if you guys don't mind I need to plot '_My plan to totally Woo Kairi and get some.'_and I don't need you guys to distract me.''

''Ooh I can help!''

''Me too! Me too!''

Sora sighed and decided why the hell not. Maybe that damn Karma Houdini like haze that seems to surround the two would rub off of him.


End file.
